sugarbombs
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Serie de ficlets kacchako. #14: "—Yo podría quererte —confiesa él."
1. I

**Renuncia:** todo de Hori, yeehaw.

 **n.a:** uhh hola (?) decidí hacer una colección de viñetas/drabbles kacchako para desahogarme con esta estúpida ship en lo que termino cosas más largas de ellos. Básicamente serán headcanons cortos y 99% fluff (con probabilidades de 1% de angst) que actualizaré esporádicamente.. disfruten ¿? o no ¿?

* * *

 **o1.**

 **A** sí que.

Lo primero que Uraraka nota son las cicatrices en sus manos.

—

Este hecho la toma por sorpresa. Tal vez. Aunque Uraraka debería haberlo figurado o por lo menos adivinado. Por supuesto que Bakugou hace estallar cosas constantemente. Por supuesto que todos los quirks tienen cierto grado de repercusión.

Sólo que— no, Uraraka nunca pensó en ello.

Porque Bakugou es tan valiente (casi tanto como Deku). Porque Bakugou no es de los que muestran debilidad y si lo hace no es por gusto. Porque Bakugou es concreto, cenizas y humo.

(tan fuerte,

 _tan frágil_ ).

—

Uraraka no dice nada al respecto.

Él se enojaría. Algo como: Uraraka, no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí ¿parezco un maldito niño o algo? preocúpate por ti, de hecho no, preocúpate por los estúpidos que se atrevan a menospreciarte, y patéales el rostro, joder.

Así que no, Uraraka no dice nada al respecto, nunca. Pero igual no puede evitar quedarse observando sus cicatrices de vez en cuando, esas que están hechas de telarañas, cuando Bakugou anda distraído.

Con cierta ansiedad, con cierta preocupación y un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Acaso no debería vendarlas o ponerles pomada?, ¿y si se llegan a infectar?

 _Y qué tal si_ —

(Las quemaduras son dolorosas. Lo sabe, pero.

—Bakugou es una herida abierta).

Y arde, arde, arde.

—

Si Bakugou nota sus miradas permanece extrañamente callado y no le reprocha, para consternación de Uraraka. Ella frunce el ceño y lo escanea con la vista y encuentra más cicatrices, como estrellas— como estrellas que se conectan las unas con las otras en una constelación de alambre. Aquí, en el dorso de su mano y aquí, en sus dedos y aquí, cerca de su hombro y aquí—

Quemadura tras quemadura, algunas recientes y algunas más viejas.

Es el fantasma del fuego, _un recordatorio_.

De repente Uraraka tiene una idea.

Es como todas las ideas que involucran a Bakugou, un poco ridícula. Es como todas las ideas que involucran a Bakugou, perfecta.

Se siente valiente y decide arriesgarse.

Lo llama: Bakugou-kun, y él deja de caminar y se da la vuelta. Antes de que le pregunte qué diablos pasa Uraraka acorta las distancias, con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, y se encuentra frente a él. Antes de que grite o intente alejarse, Uraraka toma sus manos— rasposas, tibias, de cera caliente apunto de derretirse— entre las suyas y las lleva a sus labios de manzana.

Y entonces las besa. Fugazmente. Dulcemente. (Una caricia de nada).

 _Por tu dolor, por tu orgullo, por mi cariño_.

—

Bakugou se tensa y abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar y se ruboriza y su corazón es una ruidosa balada de rock.

(quién te crees que eres, tú— _tú_ — chica de caramelo que me pone ridículamente feliz, _y una mierda_ ).

Aquello dura dos minutos, y Uraraka se separa y lo suelta. Sonríe, además.

Bakugou pone una mueca indescifrable.

—... Eres jodidamente rara ¿sabías?

— De nada Bakugou-kun.

— _Lo que sea_. Ni creas que– _eso_ , va a volverse una costumbre. De ningún maldito modo —jura. Pero continúa sonrojado, y una semana más tarde él la busca después de un entrenamiento de clase, y sus palmas están calientes y duele mirarlas y Bakugou no la observa a la cara pero Uraraka entiende y deposita un aleteo de mariposa en su piel de nueva cuenta, una y otra y otra vez.

Bakugou nunca deja de quejarse (ni de buscarla— y encontrarla).

x

Así que.

Lo primero que Uraraka nota son las cicatrices en sus manos.

(lo primero que Bakugou nota son sus labios de lluvia que apagan sus incendios).

* * *

 **n.a2:** los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos! :)


	2. II

**n.a:** mención especial a ConnorKurasay, eli y TuStalker por sus bellos rws en la viñeta anterior :,D

 **n.a2:** oh dios esto es tan cursi, anyway

* * *

 **o2.**

 **E** n el principio:

Ella es sólo otro personaje secundario.

Y Bakugou ni siquiera se acuerda de su nombre.

—

Aunque sabe que es inseparable del idiota de Deku y el raro de los lentes (porque es malditamente obvio, y de alguna manera Bakugou es un poco consciente de Deku desde niños, lo quiera o no —y no quiere, en realidad—). Así que.

 _Está bien_.

Ella es un extra más. Sin nada especial o digno de captar su interés.

Por eso Bakugou no entiende cómo Kirishima y Kaminari pueden comentar de pasada, y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, que la consideran bonita, hermosa, inclusive; mientras ven las cualidades de todas las chicas en la clase 1A. Y Bakugou no puede evitar arrugar el ceño de manera pronunciada porque ¿en serio, qué tan estúpidos son ustedes dos para permitirse distraerse con este absurdo tema de conversación?

Vale. Que ella —la niña que hace flotar cosas— tiene ojos grandes ¿y eso es algo como... tierno, no?, y cabello de hojas de otoño con cierto corte estilizado pero no de forma vanidosa o exagerada, y una sonrisa más brillante que un foco de mil wats. Pero y qué. La mayoría de las chicas en su salón son así.

Y las de su antigua escuela. Joder, que desde el preescolar son absolutamente iguales.

(todas son _tan_ fáciles de romper a pesar de su esfuerzo por ser fuertes, y Bakugou siempre ha tenido la tendencia de ser brusco y quebrar todo lo que toca).

Por lo que no vale la pena. Es sencillo. Ni ella, ni las demás. Decide ignorarla.

Pero entonces. _Entonces_ – viene su primer festival deportivo. Y Bakugou debe luchar contra ella en la primera ronda. Y él no espera nada, de verdad. Es probable que nadie lo haga, que a pesar de apoyarla, todos hayan asumido que la batalla acabara en cinco segundos, diez máximo, y con Bakugou victorioso. Pero empieza el encuentro y.

Ella no es lo que Bakugou asumió. Lo que todos asumen. Ella no se rinde, ella no retrocede, ella no le tiene miedo, ella pelea y pelea y pelea.

(lo toma por sorpresa).

De pronto su corazón se acelera y Bakugou se encuentra sonriéndole con expectación y adrenalina y qué carajos es esto. Se siente casi como... como estar feliz. Por supuesto, la emoción no dura.

Y ella pierde. Y Bakugou la mira con un vacío creciente en el pecho y _no se suponía que terminase así, por qué_.

No consigue sacársela de la mente a partir de ese día.

Maldita sea.

—

En el final:

Ella no es sólo otro personaje secundario.

(ella es más que faldas verdes y sonrisas anti gravedad y una cara bonita y redonda —de Ángel— y una voz dulce y manos pequeñas; ella es moretones y raspaduras en la piel y ojos que contienen el brillo y fiereza del sol y gritos de guerra y puños que destruyen sus defensas, las de él).

 _Ella no es frágil_.

Ella es Uraraka Ochako.

(y Bakugou nunca se olvida de su nombre).


	3. III

**n.a:** yo cada que Bakugou y Uraraka se paran al lado del otro: ustedes deberían amarse para romper la tensión U FOOLS

 **n.a2:** es razonable suponer que voy a actualizar una (1) vez al mes, planeo que sean diez capítulos –máximo doce–, recen por mí lmao

* * *

 **o3.**

 **U** raraka es quien inicia el beso. Su primer beso— de ambos.

(a decir verdad, Uraraka es quien inicia _todos_ los besos a partir de entonces, con muy contadas excepciones).

A ella le gusta eso, honestamente. Esa certidumbre que Bakugou deposita en ella, tan ciegamente, al permitirle acercarse a él —de una forma tanto física como emocional—. Como diciendo sin palabras: confío en ti, mierda, sé que no vas a herirme y sí, sí, también estoy listo.

Con Uraraka es lo mismo, al final.

Hay seguridad, una fogata tibia en la parte media del estómago— cosquillas en la garganta, como flores que brotan en pleno incendio y a pesar de todo no se marchitan o se queman, sino que brillan a través de las llamas.

Pero igual hay nerviosismo. Mucho nerviosismo. E inexperiencia.

 _Y qué tal si el beso apesta y vuelve todo incómodo entre nosotros, qué tal si YO apesto besando y Bakugou termina conmigo. Y, ¿hay saliva no? eso no es muy alentador ni higiénico... ¿Además cuánto tiempo debe durar, en realidad hay un tiempo establecido o algo? Y si_ –

No consigue pensar nada más respecto al asunto.

 _Encima_ Bakugou no ha dejado de verla en ningún momento, e intenta mantener la compostura, como si todo aquello le diese igual, pero Uraraka entiende que está inquieto asimismo.

Así que.

Ella lo mira de vuelta. Sus miradas se cruzan. Semillas de cacao contra fresas silvestres. La súbita declaración aún flotando, persistente. "Puedes besarme cuando te dé la gana, ni siquiera debes pedirme permiso."

 _¡Y— compórtate Ochako! ¡Esto no es nada comparado con enfrentarse a un villano!_

Bakugou parece leerle los pensamientos, porque suspira de mal humor, distrayéndola.

— Uraraka, es sólo un puto beso. No estamos contrayendo matrimonio.

— _Lo sé_ —admite, frustrada—. Yo sólo–

 _Quiero que sea especial. Quiero que no te sientas presionado a ir más lejos. Quiero que estés cómodo. Quiero que_ tú lo quieras _tanto como yo_.

— Tampoco estamos obligados, no voy a obligarte Kacchan —cambia de tema, y es sincera, de verdad. Pero su sinceridad no hace sino sacar de quicio a Bakugou. Que de pronto aprieta los puños de dinamita a su costado, con fuerza, como inseguro de qué hacer (cómo quebrar las distancias).

— Maldita sea Uraraka, juro que– ugh. No me estás obligando a una mierda, quiero esto, igual que tú ¿okay? Óyeme bien, carajo. _Quiero besar tu estúpidamente bonito y redondo rostro_. Así como, muchísimo. Y si crees que me estás haciendo un favor al negarte vete al diablo y–

Bakugou no termina de despotricar. Corrección, Uraraka no deja que Bakugou termine de despotricar, porque.

"Quiero besar tu estúpidamente bonito y redondo rostro."

 _Bakugou, vas a matarme, eres increíble ¿te lo han dicho?_

A partir de ahí, todo se precipita.

Es un choque. Suave, ante todo— _inocente_. Bakugou hace un ruido inentendible parecido a "Mmffm" y cierra los ojos, Uraraka igual. Lo siente tensarse un momento, pero de inmediato se calma. Deshace los puños y coloca tentativamente las manos en sus hombros, indeciso, y luego hacia su cintura, sin romper el beso.

No hay dientes, no hay saliva, no hay hambre ni desesperación ni urgencia, sólo satín sobre lija. Moviéndose a un ritmo de notas desafinadas. Despacio, muy despacio. (Su boca sabe a humo, nota ella.) Hasta que se separan (¿segundos?, ¿minutos?, ¿siglos?) después.

Uraraka lo observa en silencio y se muerde los labios.

— ¿Estuvo bien? —pregunta, casi angustiada.

Bakugou tose y desvía la mirada, las manos aún en su cintura, apenas tocándola con timidez.

—... Supongo —y, tras un rato—: no me importaría repetirlo _o_ , _o lo que sea_.

(Ya era hora de que me besaras, joder).

Y Uraraka le sonríe, sus mejillas rosas casi rojas.

(Sí, tienes razón, lo siento).

Antes de pararse de puntitas y volver a besarlo un millón billón trillón de veces más.

Es que su nombre su nombre oh está por todas partes— y ella tiene tanta fiebre que podría derretirse y convertirse en sal entre sus dedos.


	4. IV

**n.a:** nuevo mes nueva actualización, yai

 **n.a2:** yyyyyyyyyy este drabble tiene un poco de angst, por qué no ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **o4.**

( **A** llá donde las flores salvajes crecen).

Uraraka lo mira de reojo, desde el otro lado de la sala común en los dormitorios.

Y Bakugou no puede evitar pensar—

 _Qué acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer con un demonio_ — que le gustaría muchísimo pasarle las manos por el cuello de cisne, suavemente, lo más suavemente posible. Acercarse a ella y respirar su humo-aliento de cereza y robarle el fuego de sus ojos y que sólo queden estrellas de neón y morderle los labios de papel y luego huir ( _no_ , irse corriendo lejos, pero con su dignidad) para no volver a verla nunca.

Pero Uraraka sigue mirándolo. Genuina y dulce y valiente y.

(¡Bakugou-kun, tienes fiebre! ¿Te encuentras bien?).

Y las entrañas se le revuelven a Bakugou, de forma incómoda. Así como una estira y afloja, y es que algún imbécil juega con sus órganos internos sin su permiso. Desacomodándolos cual piezas de rompecabezas a costa suya.

(ahí va su corazón, escarbándole en la tráquea, el muy idiota—)

Y Uraraka se acerca a él, sonriendo como la primavera. Ya. Un total desastre.

(No estoy bien, me estoy muriendo carajo).

Por abrazarla y dedicarle sonetos torpes e incinerarse a sí mismo de tan solo considerar la mera idea.

Con honestidad le cuesta demasiado no romper a gritar y destrozar todo lo que se cruce en su camino, en especial ella. Aunque nunca podría dañarla, no a propósito, ni deliberadamente. El mundo ya es lo suficientemente oscuro.

Porque Uraraka es oasis en el desierto— agua entre la arena de sus dedos rasposos.

Bakugou tiene mucha sed y se detesta.

 _Y aún así_.

Está el canto de pajarito: Bakugou-kun, atorado en sus oídos, igual que una canción de sirena que trata de ahogarlo en sus aguas (como un hechizo, su perdición, maldiciones pronunciadas con miel), y él sumergiéndose en su oceánida sin arrepentimientos. Y está su mirada de moca con dosis de azúcar extra y él bebiendo el color de sus ojos a diario.

Y Bakugou desearía poder hacer algo al respecto, de verdad. (Como morirse).

Más hay rosa rosa rosa en todas partes. Y sin percatarse de cuándo Uraraka se encuentra frente a él, ahora, observándolo atenta y algo nerviosa y le habla de incomprensibles baladas de amor.

Le sudan las manos. Le explotan las neuronas. No resiste, maldita sea. Es más sencillo odiar que querer. _En serio quiere odiarla_. Decirle: te detesto. Y después escupirle en el rostro y besarla hasta que sus pulmones se marchiten porque así de mal está él. Así de arruinado (enamorado).

Pero no. Uraraka se tropieza con las palabras. Y Bakugou siempre ha preferido el silencio por mucho.

Así que les hace un favor a los dos, y entrelaza sus dedos bruscamente y está listo para que Uraraka rechace su tacto y se aparte porque "Bakugou-kun me has malinterpretado no me gustas de ese modo", pero. Oh. Uraraka permanece a su lado. Y le aprieta la mano, un poquito. Se miran ( _y se miran_ ). Ella se inclina hacia él, parándose de puntitas, y Bakugou olvida cómo respirar un minuto—

Prepara el gatillo y dispara.

(Allá donde las flores salvajes crecen,

también lo hacen los primeros besos).


	5. V

**n.a:** PLS ADMIREN LA HERMOSA PORTADA PARA EL FIC QUE ME REGALARON (desde hace dos meses lmao); créditos a **Nitza** ¡! (pd. si alguien dibuja fanart inspiradx en mis fics no duden en mostrármelo, les daré amor eterno…)

 **n.a2:** qué es esto, idk

* * *

 **o5.**

 **R** esulta curioso.

(muy, muy curioso, en realidad.)

Uraraka se siente fascinada por el descubrimiento en un principio.

Como si fuese una de las lunas de Júpiter. O los anillos de Saturno. Y ella la única capaz de vislumbrarlos desde tierra firme, sin necesidad de flotar gracias a su quirk, siquiera. Igual que un secreto— pese a que no es tal cosa, no con exactitud, no si sabes prestar atención. Más bien se trata de un tesoro.

Basta con que alce la cabeza y está justo ahí:

A Bakugou le gusta tomar su té y su café con azúcar. Diario y sin excepciones.

Y vale, eso no es tan raro en sí mismo, casi todos sus amigos y compañeros en la clase 1A lo hacen. Pero con él es así— así como _muchísima_ azúcar. Cinco cucharadas mínimo. Siete si Kaminari decide comentar con buena intención pero sin tacto: oye, ¿no te preocupa engordar o que te dé diabetes?, sólo para fastidiarle. Lo cual, muchas gracias, sí es inesperado.

Porque se trata de Bakugou. (Bakugou que suda malas palabras y nitroglicerina. Bakugou que llora frustración y le escupe encima a los villanos, literalmente. Bakugou— fuego tempestuoso. Orgullo de las estrellas de alambre. Metralla en los pulmones— Héroe pequeño).

Y es que a pesar de nunca juzgarlo mal, ella no lo habría tomado como la clase de chico cuya debilidad son las cosas empalagosas. Ni antes de empezar a salir, ni ahora que están juntos.

Igual es— adorable.

Así que opta por arriesgarse y decírselo un día. (Omitiendo la parte en que lo piensa adorable, obvio, no planea desatar una guerra por accidente).

— Por qué carajos te sorprende tanto —acusa él, y suena genuinamente incrédulo. _Uh_ —. Tú debes tener más azúcar en la sangre que toda la jodida población de Japón.

Y, okay. Suena bastante justo.

Pero.

— Siendo sincera asumí que tomabas el café negro y el té verde —admite, medio avergonzada y a la defensiva—. El resto de las chicas, excepto Mina, hicieron apuestas para confirmar si bebes las almas de los inocentes además porque no entienden cómo puedes ser tan malhumorado aún con ello, al menos yo no asumo lo peor —luego, más quedito—,... y lamento decepcionarte, pero así es como me gustan mi café y té. Amargos.

Pues soy pobre. Y no quiero hacer que mis padres gasten dinero en algo tan innecesario como el azúcar cuando hay cosas más importantes para que ahorrar. Pero terminé acostumbrándome al sabor, lo asocio con la felicidad de mis padres, va implícito. Aún así es contundente.

Hay silencio.

El ceño fruncido de Bakugou se suaviza. Casi nada. Uraraka aún así lo nota.

— Esto es estúpido —responde al fin. Ella se traga su sonrisa y procura aparentar que se siente ofendida, sin éxito.

— ¿ _Disculpa_ –?

No es el rumbo que esperaba de la conversación.

— Y qué si tomas café negro y té sin azúcar. Bien podrías comer _tornillos con leche_ en vez de cereal y seguirías siendo la persona más odiosamente dulce que he conocido —señala él, ignorándole.

Uraraka no sabe qué decir.

— Oh.

Y es que Bakugou... Bakugou está intentando... reconfortarla, intenta ser _tierno_.

— B-bueno, si lo pones así, tú podrías usar una corona de flores en el cabello, y seguirías siendo el chico más guay y rudo que conozco —confiesa. Y consigue vislumbrar un sonrojo de carbón en sus mejillas, a pesar de que Bakugou evita mirarla de frente.

— Por supuesto que sí, qué diablos.

A Uraraka se le escapa una risa, entonces. _De verdad no esperaba esto_. Sin embargo, no se queja, y lo abraza y Bakugou le devuelve el gesto, sin mucha oposición.

Resulta curioso, todavía.

(Porque tal vez es Bakugou demasiado

amargo— para el resto, pero lo más dulce

que Uraraka ha probado

jamás. Porque tal vez es Uraraka demasiado

azucarada— para cualquier otro,

pero Bakugou igual la bebe toda

en sus más preciados y secretos anhelos).

* * *

 **n.a3:** nos leemos después :0)


	6. VI

**n.a:** heyy, ésta sí es mi última actualización del 2017. Sigo sin saber con exactitud cuántos capítulos serán en la colección… mi plan original eran 12 pero eh, quizás haga más? Depende de qué tan bien recibido siga el fic y si vosotros quieren swfdgsrh. Pues, eso

 **n.a2:** título alternativo de esta viñeta: soy terriblemente autoindulgente, I'm not sorry 🔥🔥

* * *

 **o6.**

 **C** on honestidad.

Bakugou no consigue evitar mirarla.

Y es— es una completa _putada_. Una vil injusticia. Porque Bakugou ha cometido algunas (quizás no muy pocas) cosas estúpidas y crueles a lo largo de los años, sí, pero nada que en su opinión le haga merecer esto.

Nah.

Lo peor— la verdadera tragedia del asunto— es que Uraraka ni siquiera lo provoca (como a pelear, le hace anticiparlo, pero diferente). No a propósito. Y es todo cosa de él. Él que está creando una tormenta dentro de un vaso de agua, igual que si fuese el hijo perdido del jodido Poseidón _o_ _algo_. (Kirishima le dice que exagera y "jeezz, hombre. Debes relajarte un poquito, ¿no te parece?"

La respuesta es un rotundo no.)

Y es que Bakugou sabe. Por supuesto que sí, con un carajo.

Aún así—

Hace calor. Tal vez. Y Bakugou siente cómo la sangre se arrastra perezosa y se dirige a su rostro para descansar. Siente además en el estómago un nudo, huracán despiadado e implacable.

(Y Uraraka sigue ahí. Le muestra las nuevas técnicas marciales que ha estado aprendiendo y practicando. Y aún usa esa condenada playera sin mangas. Y claro, él sigue sin prestar atención a nada).

La playera no es la causa del dilema en sí mismo.

El resto de las chicas en su clase las usan a menudo también. A Bakugou ellas no podrían interesarle un demonio en cualquier sentido romántico, a pesar de eso.

(no, no, no—)

Se trata de algo más.

Uraraka lanza una patada hacia atrás, con suma concentración, y Bakugou traga saliva.

Tiene un problema, vale.

Y se odia. Se odia tanto en ese preciso instante que le apetece buscar a algún extra con quirk de clonación en Yuuei, exigirle que lo use con él, y así decirle unas cuantas verdades a su clon imbécil, a ver si recobra el mero sentido común de una vez.

 _Deja_ _de_ _mirar_ , _maldita_ _sea_.

Los pliegues de la ropa. Las curvas de su cintura. El sudor que se le desliza por el cuello. Respiraciones profundas y pausadas. Fresas en las mejillas.

Frío, frío. Helado. Congelante.

Los músculos en los brazos de Uraraka.

...tibio. Caliente. Hirviendo. Un volcán. Un sol, diez mil soles.

 _BASTA_ _YA_.

Por All Might.

Qué hastío, llegar a una situación tan ridícula.

Con todo ese entrenamiento físico es algo natural, tampoco son exagerados, sólo lo suficientemente notables, y sin embargo—

Se cuestiona, brevemente, si no está enfermo de gravedad. Si acaso lo que siente no es una anomalía peligrosa.

Porque

 _No_ _me_ _molestaría_ _si_ _Ochako_ _me_ _rompe_ _un_ _hueso_ _o_ _veinte_ _con_ _esos_ _músculos_.

E imagina— a ella, mientras le patea el trasero a un villano estúpido que ose subestimarla; a ella, mientras le patea el trasero a _él_.

(Debería ser ilegal lo mucho que le agrada la idea.)

Ugggghhh. Qué diablos. En definitiva ha pillado un virus mortal.

El desastre.

— ¿Bakugou-kun?

Corrección: EL APOCALIPSIS.

Bakugou trata de respirar.

— ...Mierda.

— ¿Ah?

Compórtate.

— Nada —insiste. Porque no es _nada_. En serio.

Ella no luce convencida del todo.

Pero.

— Vamos Ochako, practicaré contigo un rato.

Bastan esas simples cinco palabras para que se prenda el fuego en los ojos de Uraraka. Como una hoja ardiendo en otoño. Bakugou está medio complacido consigo mismo. Okay, después de todo sí puede manejar la situación.

Eso, hasta que ella decide secarse el sudor con su playera, y ésta se alza apenas un par de milímetros, y Dios esos son unos jodidos abdominales no es cierto.

Entonces Uraraka lo noquea por error. Y Kirishima se ríe de él el resto de la semana.

Bakugou no siente arrepentimiento.

(En vergüenza pasiva-agresiva descansa su dignidad).

* * *

 **n.a3:** lol, perdón

 **n.a4:** ¡feliz (casi) año nuevo y gracias por leer! :-)


	7. VII

**n.a:** no sé qué más poner en las notas lmao bye

* * *

 **o7.**

 **U** raraka se considera una persona paciente.

Es decir, una de sus metas es ahorrar suficiente dinero para conseguir una vida más fácil con su familia, sus padres. Y eso requiere cierto nivel de paciencia, ¿cierto? El estudiar para ser héroe a pesar de las dificultades, practicar con su quirk y descubrir modos de hacerlo más práctico... yep.

Es muy paciente. Con ella misma, con los demás.

Comprende cuándo es necesario darle espacio a otros con sus problemas, o cuándo debe saltar a la acción e intervenir y ayudar.

(así de valiente y asustada pero sin retroceder.)

Con Bakugou es lo mismo, _o algo así_.

Más o menos.

Con Bakugou es todo un estira y afloja, en realidad. Avanzan tres pasos juntos, sólo para retroceder seis.

Porque él suele tener problemas para interactuar con sus compañeros sin gritos de por medio, porque puede lanzarse en medio de una batalla a golpear a un villano en el rostro sin titubeos pero demora una eternidad en pedirle salir y se traba con las palabras y parece que está constipado, porque lo intenta a pesar de todo, intenta ser bueno, y Uraraka lo sabe.

No tiene problemas con ello. Lo apoya, inclusive.

La verdad es que— Bakugou puede ser muy dulce. En privado, más que nada. Si practica qué decir o hacer frente al espejo de su habitación, y Kirishima le contó este detalle entre risas, antes de darle un cumplido fallido y que sus orejas se pongan muy rojas.

(y a Uraraka le gusta).

Muchísimo. Tanto que se para de puntitas y le besa la nariz, conmovida y con mariposas en la garganta y Bakugou la mira como si fuese lo más increíble que ha visto en la vida, con el ceño medio fruncido en vergüenza.

Igual—

La paciencia es una virtud. Te recompensa eventualmente, y la espera hace que valga más lo que anhelas.

 _Igual_ —

No puede evitar notar que Bakugou es... demasiado lento. Con ciertas cosas. Cosas importantes, como robarse besos en la biblioteca o acurrucarse en la sala común en las tardes frías. Eso o Uraraka se ha vuelto un poquito egoísta e impaciente.

(Qué desgracia.)

Lo entiende, hasta cierto punto. Su dificultad para ser afectuoso.

Y jura, jura que desayuna paciencia extra con su cereal y jugo de naranja.

Excepto que no es suficiente. Excepto que Uraraka lo ve juguetear con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, o morderse las palmas, o acercarse a ella y extender el brazo y Uraraka contiene el aliento— sólo para que Bakugou vuelva a alejarse, entre maldiciones inentendibles. Y Uraraka suelta un bufido.

Cada semana se empieza a repetir ese patrón.

La pone ansiosa. Como cuando recién empezar a ser novios, como antes de declararse. Con el corazón hecho un puño y flotando sin querer.

Y resulta exasperante. Uraraka no tiene tanta paciencia como para esto. Así que lo dice, un tanto brusca y muy enamorada, un día. Recargados en un árbol del patio, hombro con hombro.

— ¿Vas a tomarme ya de la mano o qué?

Sin intención.

Nota a Bakugou tensarse a su lado, igual que un gato que ha sido molestado de su siesta, y Uraraka casi se arrepiente.

OH DIOS, POR QUÉ NO PIENSAS CON MÁS CLARIDAD, RÁPIDO DIS–

— ¿...No te importa?

La voz tranquila, queda, insegura. Escondida bajo un tono de aparente desinterés.

(Casi. No lo hace, arrepentirse, eso es).

— Uhm, ¿no? Me gustaría mucho que nos tomáramos de las manos, Bakugou-kun.

Una pausa.

— Incluso si sudo en exceso cuando estoy cerca de ti.

 _Incluso si pudiese lastimarte por accidente_.

Oh.

 _OH_ , entonces— por esa razón— todo ese tiempo—

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes, en serio?

El sudor, la nitroglicerina, una explosión. Y ella pensando que... Uraraka niega, incrédula. Y Bakugou la está observando fijamente, con fuego y azufre.

— Bakugou-kun, puedes ser tan... nuh uh, no voy a pasar por esto, ¡tú! tómame de la mano en este instante. ¿No soy una chica frágil, recuerdas?

Y es como.

 _Puedo manejar tus explosiones_.

Y: _confío en ti, lo prometo_.

Bakugou suelta el aire que sin percatarse ha contenido.

Toma su mano con torpeza, le acaricia el dorso, y los dedos, uno a uno. Estudia el contraste de su tono de piel, la aspereza contra la suavidad. Como si fuese la primera vez que ve tan de cerca una mano femenina, que la toca. Es posible.

Uraraka podría desmayarse.

 _Así_.

Lo que tanto ha añorado es—

Pero de inmediato Bakugou afianza su agarre, con más confianza. Y ella, recomponiéndose, no consigue contener la sonrisa cuando dice, medio ofendido:

— Qué demonios. Nunca podría olvidarlo.


	8. VIII

**n.a:** yeah

* * *

 **o8.**

 **E** s como un beso, sin ser uno.

No con exactitud. _Casi_. Prácticamente.

(En definitiva).

Es como un beso de vidrio empañado. Como un beso de humo, que te quema en lo más hondo, impidiendo el paso al oxigeno. Como un beso de repostería, en que los pensamientos coherentes se vuelven glaseado y azúcar y nada más. Como un beso de agua dulce tras recorrer un desierto por mil días y mil noches.

El día afuera es lluvioso y la temperatura continúa bajando y sus huesos quieren salir a bailar un swing con urgencia, pero siendo sincero Bakugou prefiere quedarse donde está. (Con quien está.)

No siente nada de frío. Y debería ser raro— o por lo menos alarmante, pero.

Uraraka se encuentra en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, en una postura relajada.

 _Y lo está besando_.

Igual que la primavera de la que nace una flor.

Lento. Y suave. Y con ternura. Y todas esas cosas que Bakugou no soporta, que le hacen hervir la sangre de volcán y maldecir a sus ancestros, porque sencillamente no tiene la paciencia para entenderlas sin que termine con un nudo apretado en el estómago y pidiendo de mal humor un pase para ver a Recovery Girl.

Enfermo, enfermo.

(—Katsuki, por última vez, el amor no tiene cura. Vuelve a tu clase.)

Y sin embargo—

Bakugou no logra acordarse de que aquellos conceptos le incomodan cuando Uraraka lo besa así. _Cuando lo quiere así_.

Entre el rosa de acuarela y sus labios que derraman miel contra los suyos. Es difícil pensar, no dejarse perder en su piel y simplemente _confiar_ en ella. Con los ojos cerrados. Que Uraraka sabe manejar sus manos de bomba a medio armar y sus sonrisas de cuchillo.

Y a veces resulta muy fácil.

Cederle un abrazo, o tomarse de la mano, o besarse.

Se permite a sí mismo ese afecto tan desinteresado.

Incluso si Bakugou aún sigue algo nervioso, si aún considera "si nos detenemos ella no se va a enfadar", si aún siente demasiado y nunca lo suficiente, si aún—

Hay ansiedad, de esa que tanto detesta pero con la que ya se ha familiarizado.

Y es mucho, mucho, mucho—

Hasta que Uraraka le muerde ligeramente y él vuelve a concentrarse en ella, por completo.

Y.

Vale.

Qué diablos, _QUÉ DIABLOS_ —

Hace corto circuito.

Sus dientes chocan un poco torpes, sus labios están húmedos.

Y Bakugou no consigue evitar soltar un bufido, lo que provoca que Uraraka ría y el aire sea más ligero, más familiar. (Lo ha vuelto a hacer, salvarlo con una distracción, la muy descarada—). Piensa que no le importaría profundizar el beso, _tal vez_ , entonces. Que es todo más intenso de repente, pero aún manejable para él. Y Bakugou sería capaz de dedicarle un soneto o algo patético por el estilo.

Uraraka igual ya lo sabe. Así que no hay necesidad.

 _En este instante_.

(—Todo está bien Bakugou-kun.)

Porque realmente no importa nada que el mundo a su alrededor se deshaga en polvo y arena.

(Sus corazones laten a ritmo de guerra, casi juntos, al mismo tempo).


	9. IX

**n.a:** aún vivo Bitch, y para demostrarlo traigo un capítulo más largo. :0

 **n.a2:** actualizaré PCPEEM el mes próximo btw

* * *

 **o9.**

— **O** h por un maldito diablo, _estás celosa_ ¿no es cierto?

Uraraka logra observar por el rabillo del ojo (todavía negándose a mirarlo de frente debido a su orgullo mancillado, muchas gracias) cómo la confusión en el rostro de Bakugou, esa que lleva ahí desde hace veinte eternos minutos _por culpa suya_ (hablando de formas épicas de avergonzarse a sí misma dignas de una medalla y desfile) desaparece y va siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa a penas contenida.

Esa clase de sonrisa. La que atrae problemas. Para los demás. Para ella. La que cualquier otro confundiría con su sonrisa similar de "vete al demonio, soy mejor que tú".

Excepto— excepto que no es cruel, no realmente, sino socarrona, y Uraraka lo conoce. Sabe de memoria las diferencias entre esta y aquella, y su significado basado en este contexto es más como "no puedes engañarme, veo a través de ti."

Además Bakugou no se burlaría de ella. Jamás lo ha hecho.

Se está divirtiendo con todo el asunto de cualquier modo, ahora que ya lo comprende. Y Uraraka no tiene siquiera derecho a reclamarle porque— orgullo mancillado, cubierto de tierra y mugre y siendo lanzado al fondo de un pozo, _hola_.

Opta por la táctica de fingir ignorancia al respecto.

— Uh uh.

Y Bakugou sólo sonríe más.

Prefiere fingir que el mero gesto no llena de mariposas la parte baja de su estómago, por lo raro y único y especial que es. Debería estar molesta— _está molesta_. En cierta medida. No logra quitarse de encima esa mala vibra a pesar de ya haberlo intentado muchas veces.

— Yep. Definitivamente celosa —continúa él.

Uraraka hace una mueca.

— No sé de qué hablas.

Sabe con exactitud de qué habla.

No es que le disguste el hecho de que en su tercer año Bakugou haya disminuido sus miradas asesinas, palabras cortantes, perpetua constipación emocional. No es que le disguste el hecho de que Bakugou intente ser más civilizado con los extraños y los niños y sus amigos, de ambos, y lo logre (la mitad del tiempo). No es que le disguste el hecho de que Bakugou esté empezando a ser popular entre el resto de estudiantes de Yuuei, pasada la mala primera impresión.

Todo eso la alegra, la enorgullece, inclusive.

 _El problema_.

Bueno—

No entiende cuál es la necesidad de las chicas de otros cursos de arrinconar a Bakugou en los pasillos, en el patio, en la cafetería, a cualquier hora, sabiendo que es _su_ novio. Con insinuaciones escandalosas y ojitos coquetos. Si no debe aguantar cómo suspiran a su alrededor y cuchichean acerca de lo guapo y fuerte y misterioso que es. Como un chico malo de una novela cutre.

Y, y ¡el atrevimiento!

No pensarían que es tan malo-de-forma-sexy si lo viesen comer cereal Cheerios directo de la caja recién levantado y usando una camisa rosa, que en realidad le pertenece a ella, y bóxers de All Might. _Pero perdónenla_ , porque si eso llega a ocurrir las va lanzar a todas a la estratósfera, sólo ella puede verlo así.

Aizawa-sensei comprendería el por qué de sus acciones radicales, tal vez.

Aún si Bakugou no recuerda el nombre de un tercio de ellas y las ignora— y Midoriya, Tsuyu e Iida le aseguran que no hay nada de qué angustiarse— (hubo una breve época, hace no tanto, en que Uraraka fue igual una chica a la que él ignoraba o llamaba por apodos.)

Y cualquiera de ellas podría probar su fuerza, ¿no? captar su atención.

Simplemente no aguantó más. Las hizo flotar como juró, hasta el techo y liberándolas casi de inmediato y sin daños mayores a raspones en las manos y rodillas, y una hora en detención, pero—

 _Es estúpido_.

— Eres estúpida —dice de pronto, como si le leyera la mente. Ya no hay rastro de su sonrisa. Uraraka frunce las cejas y se digna a encararlo, por fin.

— Disculpa.

— No te disculpo, y corrijo lo que dije recién: eres jodidamente brillante. Menos con esto. Eres ridícula —abre la boca para protestar pero Bakugou la interrumpe— no, no. Óyeme bien —y a pesar de sus palabras permanece callado. Cuando vuelve a hablar es como. Como si le doliese admitirlo en voz alta, revelarlo al mundo, volverlo tangible, real—. Tú... tú eres fuerte.

Y, ¿acaba de elogiarla e insultarla en el margen de tres segundos?

— Bakugou-kun qué–

— _Escucha_. Eres fuerte, podrías trapear el suelo conmigo, lo sé, lo sabes. Eso no... —una pausa— hay muchos que conocemos y también son fuertes, y no significa un carajo vale. No me ves _queriendo_ salir con Deku. Y antes que digas nada, es en gran parte tu culpa que seamos... amigos de nuevo _o lo que sea_ y su nombre sea el primero que se me ocurra.

— Bakugou-kun–

— Y sí, te noté y comencé a respetar por nuestra pelea, pero y qué. No es que fueses menos antes, simplemente yo era un cretino. Y no es por eso que me gustas tampoco.

Pone ambas manos en sus mejillas, con cuidado de no estallar por accidente. A Uraraka le cuesta respirar.

— Me gustas porque no me ves como un villano aparentando ser héroe. Porque tampoco me idolatras pretendiendo que todo lo que hago puede excusarse con lo grandioso que es mi quirk. Porque a pesar de mi carácter sigues pensando bien de mí al final. Porque no toleras mi mierda y me encaras cuando es necesario. Porque quieres darles una vida mejor a tus padres (y lo harás, tengo fe en ello). Porque usas guantes de cocina al dormir y nunca sostienes tu comida con los meñiques. Porque idolatras a Wonder Woman. Porque tomas el té sin azúcar. Porque tu color favorito es el rosa pastel. Porque robas todas las malditas sábanas en la noche y eres terrible cocinando y cientos de razones más. ¿ _Entiendes, Ochako_? Porque eres _tú_ , ninguna de esas chicas extras es tú, así que baja la cabeza de las nubes y deja de preocuparte coño. No voy a repetirlo —y le pasa el pulgar por la piel, casi tierno, su pulso como truenos. Bakugou se pone rojo, y lucha contra la vergüenza—. Me gustas porque tu cara es redonda okay.

Uraraka se contiene aduras penas de llorar. O pegarle. O besarlo. O todo junto.

Sonríe, en su lugar.

Y se siente más ligera, entonces.

Al cabo de un rato dice:

—... Okay.


	10. X

**n.a:** LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 FAVS /yells. Continúo notas abajo

* * *

 **1o.**

 **R** esulta incómodo. La primera vez.

(ha sido idea suya así que tampoco es que tenga el derecho de quejarse — tanto. Pero es que no es algo que acostumbre, ¿ _okay_? Esto de las citas y compartir almuerzos y entrenar juntos y que el corazón le pinte con grafiti un latido ruidoso, de dinamita, siempre que sus ojos se encuentran desde el otro lado del aula.)

Ahora están más cerca. Y no los separan butacas o compañeros de clase.

Y Uraraka lo mira, con su rostro a meros centímetros y una sonrisa de luna. Pequeña, pequeñísima. Algo torcida a la izquierda.

Ella también está nerviosa.

Y basta aquella idea para que Bakugou se logre calmar pero.

Es ridículo.

¿No?

 _Debería ser ridículo_.

— Estás haciendo una cara —murmura ella, como divertida. Y hay mariposas armando una maldita guerra en su estómago, y su pulso está disparando ametralladoras contra todo. Lo sabe. Igual... no le desagrada. Se siente como si fuese normal, como si estuviese predestinado.

En su cama, en su habitación. Ambos frente a frente. Con shorts y playeras negras. Piernas y brazos desnudos, entrelazados como listones de un regalo, la sábana cubriéndoles. Sin necesidad de tocarse más, sólo— de estar.

(de respirarse y tener la certeza de que siguen ahí, los dos).

Juntos.

Bakugou busca su mano y le delinea cada dedo, en silencio. Hay algunas cicatrices.

— Qué cara —responde al fin, medio curioso. Uraraka, se acerca otro tanto, la sonrisa tierna y suave y ligera como el viento. Sus mejillas son rosas, glaseado de pastel. (A Bakugou le da hambre de repente, le acaricia la palma de la mano).

— _Esa_ cara. Ya sabes. La que haces cuando estás feliz.

Y tiene el impulso de reírse.

— En mi defensa Ochako, me siento alegre.

(contigo).

Qué carajos. Es tan cursi. Decide que no le importa.

Más una pizca del nerviosismo se desvanece, y Bakugou piensa: sí, no tengo problemas en acurrucarme contigo una tarde sin deberes, no tengo problema en que durmamos en el mismo colchón, sin necesidad de llevar las cosas más lejos.

Está bien, está bien— _están bien_.

Se relame los labios.

— Quisiera besarte.

Uraraka se colorea, asiente. "Qué te detiene, entonces." Palabras que no deben ser pronunciadas en voz alta para que las entiendan.

Bakugou se da la vuelta, queda acostado de espaldas, y Uraraka se sube a horcadas encima. Más nervios pero expectación y amoramoramor. El aliento que llueve en su rostro.

Ella lo besa. Las sábanas aún los cubren.

Y.

Y resulta incómodo. _La primera v_ ez.

Resulta maravilloso. Todas las siguientes.

* * *

 **n.a2:** SO! un par de anuncios. Primero: por demanda popular extenderé indefinidamente la colección, puede que sean quince capítulos o sesenta, nadie sabe. Segundo: les recuerdo que si tienen algún prompt/idea kacchako que os gustaría leer aquí (ex: Uraraka conociendo a Mitsuki) acepto peticiones vía rw o por mi curiouscat ( **jaykori** ) ¡! aunque sólo en el canonverse. Tercero: estoy considerando incluir POVS de otros pjs intercalados con los de Bkg y Ochk de ahora en adelante. Y dedicaré casi toda mi inspiración para la ship entre esto y PCPEEM, así que solo voy a escribir oneshots de otras –crack– pairings de bnha.

Gracias por leer esta verborrea y por todo su apoyo. :")


	11. XI

**n.a:** sometimes uno debe escribir fics asquerosamente fluffs y seguir con su vida

* * *

 **11.**

 **L** e dicen _Netflix and Chill_ pero Bakugou no entiende el origen exacto de esto, sólo entiende que cada que lo menciona por casualidad Kaminari y Sero estallan en risas como maniáticos y Kirishima les mira con pena mientras Mina suelta un silbido.

Hasta donde Bakugou sabe todo el concepto está relacionado con situaciones... ilícitas, y hormonas adolescentes descarriladas, un tren que va demasiado aprisa hacia su destino y amenaza con chocar ante cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente.

A quién mierda le importa.

Para él _Netflix and Chill_ no es más que mirar programas o películas en internet y relajarse aunque sea un poquito una tarde completa, ya acabados sus deberes de segundo año. El liarse y tener las manos debajo de la playera de otra persona, los besos apagados y voces in crescendo, debería ser llamado tal cual es, con honestidad.

Y, bueno, el punto asimismo.

Que cuando Bakugou avisa a Sero que no podrá juntarse con ellos el fin de semana ya que quedó con Uraraka en hacer un maratón en Netflix, realmente no aprecia la sonrisa boba que recibe a cambio y su deliberado: "seguro hombre, no hay problema, _tú relájate con Uraraka_ todo lo que gustes." Porque— ¡Porque! DISCULPA UN MALDITO MOMENTO, QUE ELLA SEA MI NOVIA NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENDREMOS SEXO CADA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS, YA VAN SIETE JODIDAS VECES QUE DISCUTIMOS ESTO CODOS DE CINTA.

Igual Sero entrega el mensaje a los demás y Bakugou se encuentra el sábado prendiendo su laptop, con un tazón enorme de palomitas de maíz en una mesa, y Uraraka balanceándose de derecha a izquierda ya sentada en su cama.

En cuanto está listo Bakugou se acomoda a su lado y Uraraka no tarda en rodearlo con sus brazos y entrelazar sus piernas, como si fuese ella un listón y él un regalo o algo similarmente cursi. (Lo cual, lo cual no es tan terrible. Okay. No es que vaya a admitirlo en voz alta). Bakugou se concede el capricho de inclinarse hacia ella y oler su shampoo, huele a cereza y su pelo le provoca cosquillas en la nariz.

— Hoy te toca escoger a ti —murmura él al cabo de un rato.

Uraraka hace un ruido de asentimiento y mira la pantalla, paseándose entre los diversos títulos. Tiene las cejas fruncidas como si su elección fuese una misión importantísima de la que dependiese el destino del mundo. Quizás.

Sin embargo pronto se haya sonriendo, medio empática.

— La última vez que escogí yo no dormiste durante tres días —comenta.

Bakugou bufa. No puede evitarlo.

— Yeah, Masacre en Texas no me asustó. Era época de exámenes finales y estaba estresado, es todo.

— Uh, uh —su sonrisa se agranda—. Si tú lo dices.

— _Hablo en serio_. Qué coño, pon esa película sanguinolenta de bajo presupuesto y verás–

— ¡No es necesario!, ¡Te creo! —dice Uraraka, obviamente no creyéndole. Ni una pizca. Bakugou lo deja pasar no obstante, más distraído por lo blanco de sus dientes. Se percata apenas que Uraraka trae puesta una camisa negra suya y que le queda grande y se siente medio tonto sin motivo.

Son las ridículas palabras de sus amigos, retornan a él como mosquitos en verano.

Hacen esto siempre, por All Might. Es sólo una tarde de películas. E incluso, incluso si llegase a pasar... _algo_ , no sería nuevo tampoco. Una cosa de la que avergonzarse. Se repite esto y en algún punto se lo cree y la _ansiedadnerviosincomodidad_ disminuyen considerablemente. Porque es verdad. Porque Uraraka está ahí y se ha decidido por una peli de acción y explosiones por doquier sabiendo que son _sus_ preferidas aunque a ella no le gusten tanto y porque no actúa rara con él en estos momentos (quietos, de fotografía en un marco, casi dulces).

Uraraka disfruta la calma también y no sólo el fuego y el magma.

Así que—

Así que, Bakugou piensa, al carajo con el doble sentido de esa frase, y lo que sea que crea el resto. Se acurrucan otro tanto. Y está bien. No pasa nada.

Y si él llega a inclinar el cuello un poco a la derecha y termina besando lánguidamente y sin esfuerzo a Uraraka, con su olor a cereza y cabello de moka en todas partes, la película olvidada hacia un rato como ruido de fondo, nadie excepto ellos tiene porque saber.

(Sus manos están calientes.)


	12. XII

**n.a:** por desgracia aún no muero

 **n.a2:** mención especial a **SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara** por sus lindos rws ¡gracias!

* * *

 **12.**

 **D** os palabras.

Dos malditas palabras.

Es algo simple, sencillo incluso. En teoría.

Bakugou puede hacerle estallar el rostro a un villano sin siquiera pestañear. Puede hacer de lado sus (ahora ridículas) diferencias con Deku y cooperar con él y que hagan un dúo maravilla, _a veces_. Puede darse cuenta de sus errores del pasado, abandonar toda pretensión de arrogancia y darle consejos a un mocoso con aspiraciones de héroe, consejos útiles, y aprender a trabajar en equipo con los demás. Puede convivir con el resto de su clase de forma casi civilizada y atreverse a llamarlos— no amigos porque _suena demasiado cursi_ — pero tampoco extras, y tal vez disfrutando (muy en el fondo) de la compañía de todos. Excepto el gremlin morado.

Ha estado tirando muros entorno a sus emociones, ha tenido progreso como persona. Se enorgullece de ello también.

Así que no entiende porque esto es tan difícil para él.

 _Dos palabras_. Ni siquiera forma una frase propiamente hablando.

Tampoco son un secreto— no con exactitud. La mayoría ya lo sabe. _Ella_ ya lo sabe. (porque es excepcionalmente lista, más en lo concerniente a Bakugou).

Igual quiere decirlas. En voz alta. Frente a ella. _Para ella_.

Es patético, al final. Kirishima le asegura que exagera pero Kirishima no está emocionalmente constipado y expresa sus sentimientos con facilidad, sea el que sea, por lo que Bakugou lo ignora y continúa su espectáculo de self pity.

Piensa que no es suficiente y resulta injusto de su parte.

No le basta con "dónde ves lo frágil en ella". Ni "tu quirk es fuerte". Ni "Uraraka, ve tú".

Después de todo Uraraka merece más. Más que él, seguro. Más que un _algo_ a medio estallar, todavía aprendiendo a latir y no ser sólo un accesorio. Gritos ciegos de ira.

Pero en el momento en que cree estar listo y Uraraka se haya observándolo con curiosidad y expectación, ambos en su habitación, a Bakugou se le traba la lengua y le suda la frente y le parece mejor idea excusarse con que Deku (de entre todas las personas) le ha llamado por alguna estupidez.

Y no es que sea cobarde. Ni tiene miedo. Es sólo—

(verte cada día me ilumina el mundo y toda esa mierda. No te me acerques mucho que me duele el corazón. ¿Puedo abrazarte con un jodido demonio? Buen trabajo ahí, Uraraka).

—puede soltar cualquier otra cosa. Puede ser simplemente irreverentemente valiente y actuar en un impulso. No pensar nada, sólo sentir todo.

Así que la llama y Uraraka se da la vuelta y lo mira y tiene esa sonrisa de algodón, siempre para Bakugou, y le tiemblan las rodillas. Y no las consigue decir aún, y sabe que son importantes, y maldice al cielo por ello, pero hay otra alternativa. Tal vez.

Bakugou bufa y se sacude el pelo en frustración. Uraraka niega. Murmura quedito: Está bien Bakugou-kun.

 _puedo esperar_.

Y no está bien, no realmente... pero... _ella confía en él_. Él confía en ella.

Y porque eso basta, por ahora.

Dos malditas palabras.

Si no es capaz de pronunciarlas al menos puede acariciarle a Uraraka la palma de la mano.

(Te quie—)

* * *

 **n.a3:** habrá nuevo capítulo de pcpeem a mediados de enero, stay tuned ¿


	13. XIII

**n.a:** ¡feliz año nuevo y'all!

 **n.a2:** angst para variar, introspección (no tanto romance pero el kacchako está ahí, con lupa lol) y algo como anti izuocha (culpa de Hori. :/)

* * *

 **13.**

 **A** Uraraka le gusta pensar que es valiente.

Lo suficiente al menos para proteger vidas ajenas, de civiles y amigos e incluso pros o maestros porque ¿un héroe socorre a los demás pero quién le ayuda a él?

(— _Uraraka, ve tú_.

Déjanos ciegos a todos, no importa, brilla al menos una vez con un carajo.)

A Uraraka le gusta pensar que es valiente.

Puede ser impulsiva en tiempos de necesidad, y armar planes arriesgados en festivales deportivos, o saltar hacia una amenaza desconocida y humeante, o practicar y practicar y practicar artes marciales, aunque se le rompa un hueso o la piel se le tatué con flores-moretones de colores diversos y nada bonitos.

Amarillo morado rojo _verde verde verde_ verde—

(fuiste tan cool cuando peleamos y...)

—a ella le solía encantar el verde pero ahora cada que lo mira se le revuelve el estómago y no comprende el motivo (mentira), es que parece tan distante y consigue una tonalidad más resplandeciente con cada día que pasa, y mientras el rosa se diluye a su sombra —siempre a su sombra, no a su lado siquiera— y Uraraka no suele enfadarse fácil pero quiere arrancar todo ese verde en el mundo, tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo, suplicando-ordenando con frustración: _date la vuelta y obsérvame_ , estoy aquí.

A Uraraka le gusta pensar que es valiente.

(¡quiero salvar personas!)

Le gusta pararse de puntitas y pensarse más alta, más cercana a tocar el cielo sin necesidad de flotar, sólo con la fuerza de su voluntad y un deseo demasiado grande para una _niña_ tan pequeña. Le gusta sonreír y apoyar al verde y al azul y a todo el maldito arcoíris cada que este se esfuerza. Y le gusta... _le gusta Deku_.

(no hay nada frágil sobre ti.)

¿Ese es el problema, no es verdad?

Que Deku estuvo atorado en el suelo toda su vida pero consiguió alas y emprendió vuelo y es tan increíble y sigue subiendo y subiendo y mientras ella— ella sigue abajo. Con los pies en la tierra. Admirándolo incondicionalmente, claro. Más sin poder acompañarle—

Porque le quiere. Pero quién tiene tiempo para algo tan trivial como un crush cuando la sociedad cae a pedazos. (No Deku, ni ninguno de sus compañeros aparentemente, _ha_.) Porque su corazón _está mal_ al acelerarse como tambor en su presencia y necesita concentrarse en sus estudios _y crecer_. Pero quién dice que no tiene permitido ser fuerte y patear traseros y poder tomar de la mano a quien le gusta sin vergüenza también.

(aquí comienza la verdadera pelea U-ra-ra-ka.)

A Uraraka le gusta pensar que es valiente.

Que es capaz de comerse al universo. Que no necesita sólo mejillas de frambuesa y timidez absurda y (míramemíramemírame por favor, no sólo como amiga ni como tu premio al final de la carrera, _soy una chica_ ante todo.)

Porque el rosa adora al verde y el verde es dulce y bueno pero no hace ni un mínimo esfuerzo para tenerla cerca.

Y no es justo y le pican los ojos, como mil agujas, y le arde la garganta _y sigue sin ser justo_. Así que el rosa cae y se empapa con lágrimas— más no por completo. Transcurre un rato (meses, semanas, días, horas) y deja de llorar. Entonces una mano _bruscaexplosiva_ toma la suya, levantándola otra vez.

No por él ni _por él_ sino por ella.

A Uraraka le gusta pensar que es valiente.

(...le gustaría ser su propia persona, igual.)

Y el verde no lo nota

.

.

.

—pero el naranja sí.


	14. XIV

**n.a:** inserte nota genérica

 **n.a2:** contrario a la creencia popular me agrada Izuku (shippeo dkbk  & tddk lol)

* * *

 **14.**

— **Y** o podría quererte —confiesa él.

Es un error. Por supuesto es un desgraciado error. Su boca decide actuar por si sola sin consultarle primero y lo primero que suelta es _eso_ , sin censura siquiera, como programa de medianoche para jóvenes-adultos. (Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.)

Podría no ser tan malo si ella no le escucha, si ella distraída sólo alcanza el rumor de su voz de dinamita y le pregunta "ah, qué has dicho" porque siempre puede fingir amnesia o cambiar el tema de conversación; sería igual más sencillo si ella se encontrase del otro lado del patio, lejos de sus pulmones que la respiran como magnolia a punto de morirse, y él pudiese permitirse con completa libertad el capricho de _querer_.

Pero ella está justo ahí— a su derecha, con una distancia no mayor a diez centímetros separándolos— y no hay puta manera en que no lo haya oído. A menos, claro, que esté tan perdida en sus sueños románticos en la tierra de quién sabe dónde con alguien que no es él. Y aquello sólo lo desanima más, increíblemente. Comprenderlo con certeza. No tener ni una duda.

Ugh. (¡Basta de victimizarse, coño!)

Bakugou cuenta tres segundos en que tensa los músculos y los tendones y los huesos mientras espera lo peor y busca una estrategia para escapar sin lucir como un gallina, sin embargo Uraraka arruina su plan alzando la cabeza de donde la tenía recargada en sus rodillas hasta hace poco. Lo voltea a ver, con la curiosidad y gracia de un ciervo, y a Bakugou le cuesta respirar.

Sus ojos son tan... _redondos_ , qué diablos.

Bakugou se muerde los labios (de ningún modo planea permitir soltar otra cursilería dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, preferiría usar un bozal) y ninguno dice nada por otros cinco segundos.

Uraraka finalmente rompe el silencio, con una gracia y fuerza que únicamente ella puede tener, claro está. Bailarina con puños de hierro.

— Ah, ¿qué?

Y a Bakugou se le colorean las orejas. Con una jodida crayola, y acuarelas, y plumines.

Piensa brevemente: ¡sí maldita sea, no me oyó! pero el pensamiento es abatido casi al instante por otro diferente: ¡no maldita sea, debió haberme oído! _Es confuso_ , como el universo entero y la teoría de la gravedad.

Traga saliva.

La verdad es que no debería—

(miente rápido, con un demonio, esta es tu oportunidad de no quedar en ridículo.)

— ¿Bakugou-kun?

Más Uraraka extiende el brazo hacia él, preocupada, y hay un trueno verde que brilla justo enfrente de ellos _sin notarlos_ (a pesar de que llevan ahí media hora ya, sentados en la mugre azotea de los dormitorios) y Bakugou no lo soporta.

— Dije... dije que yo podría quererte —repite, con menos convicción.

Hay un latido.

Sangre que explota.

Uraraka no tarda demasiado en percatarse, en conectar el punto A con el punto B. Es ese cierto reconocimiento en su mirada, en el hecho de que hasta hace poco ambos estuvieran observando a Midoriya entrenar, en lo abrupto de su confesión, en el hecho de que _Bakugou sabe_.

"Yo podría quererte, incluso si Deku no."

Deja caer el brazo y contempla su respuesta. Algo que no lo hiera, seguro. El rechazo inminente.

Bakugou no espera—

— Un héroe que aspira a ser el número uno no tiene tiempo para algo tan tonto como el amor Bakugou-kun.

—no espera la sonrisa amarga de Uraraka, el cinismo casi quemado en sus palabras, los hombros caídos. Todo luce mal en ella, que es optimismo puro la mayoría del tiempo. (Entiende, de algún modo, porque Uraraka piensa así, porque se negó a confesarse a Deku en primer y segundo año a pesar de tener varias oportunidades. No por eso deja de doler, _para él_.)

Arruga la nariz, molesto.

— Bueno, creer algo así es una gilipollez —Uraraka hace un ruido de sorpresa—. Yo no aspiro a ser el héroe número uno, _voy a serlo muchas gracias_. Y seré el número uno como maldita persona, en todo, además. ¡Y eso...! Eso incluye... ser el mejor novio... —tartamudea sin intención, el rojo en sus mejillas más prominente—. ¡Da igual! El... amor no es tonto o lo que sea, tampoco una distracción.

"No si alguien como _tú_ lo siente. No si te da fuerza para seguir peleando."

Tras un rato Uraraka suelta una risita carente de malicia, y ya no luce triste, aún así Bakugou frunce el ceño.

— Vaya. Eso ha sido muy sensible de tu parte Bakugou-kun, quién lo diría. Casi parece que maduraste —bromea ella.

— _Y una mierda_ –

No consigue terminar de ofenderse. Uraraka recarga la cabeza en su hombro, como si fuese lo más natural en el mundo. Le cae como un balde de agua fría la revelación. Que aunque Deku está enfrente de ellos— enfrente de ella— Uraraka sigue ahí, escoge permanecer a su lado.

A Bakugou se le calientan las entrañas. Decide callarse, por una vez, y no la cuestiona.

La sonrisa de Uraraka es pequeña, como un secreto dulce. No desaparece.

—... Yo podría quererte, también.

* * *

 **n.a3:** estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de pcpeem, palabra de niño explorador (?) aunque no tengo idea de cuándo estará, prometerles fechas que no cumpliré no parece justo. Acá ya superamos los 80 rws / 80 favs y WOW!? MIL GRACIAS. Tbh perdí el interés por bnha hace bastante, si aún no doy por muerta esta colección es debido a ustedes y su interés :-)


End file.
